


Boat Trip

by BatmanofGotham



Series: The Percy Jackson One-Shot Series [7]
Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanofGotham/pseuds/BatmanofGotham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Big Three's kids go for a boat ride. Jason gets pushed off the ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boat Trip

"It's a beautiful day, Perce!" Jason exclaimed cheerfully as he flung his arm around Percy Jackson, resident troublemaker. More acurately, resident trouble magnet. Percy blinked sluggishly, looking up from the ground where he was sleeping on. "What do you want, Jason? It's way too early for anything." 

Nico frowned from the side. "It's already eleven thirty." 

"Ugg." Percy groaned. "What do you want?"

Jason smiled brightly, "Let's go sailing! It's a beautiful day, and a boat trip would be great for us. A boys' day out!"

...

It was a beautiful day for sailing on the sea beside Camp Half-Blood, and that was precisely what Nico, Jason, and Percy were doing. Kind of.

Nico and Jason were leaning on the edge of the boat while Percy was steering, occasionally half-heartedly complaining about the sleep that he was missing, but everyone could tell that he was enjoying himself. There was a comfortable silence, occasionally penetrated by the calls of the seagulls flying around the mass.

Nico spoke suddenly, voice penetrating the comfortable silence, “I love you.” Percy’s head snapped back so fast he almost got whiplash. “Excuse me? Did someone say something?"

Nico quickly turned to Jason, “Jason, what did you say?” Jason looked relatively confused to being suddenly dragged into this, “What?”

“ You said you _loved_ Percy?” Nico pressed on, "'Cause that's kinda gay. "

Jason looked a bit horrified, “What? Wait no I didn’t — You just —“

Percy had turned around completely now, “What the fuck Jason?!” Jason was frantically denying now, “No, Nico’s the one who loves you —“

Nico calmly turned towards Jason, stepping closer and closer- "THIS. IS. SPARTAAAA."- and promptly kicked him off the ship. Percy looked annoyed and confused, “Did he just say—“ Nico cut him off, “No proof.” Percy tried again, “But he just —“ “No witnesses.“ “But I just saw —“

Jason rose up in the air like a magnificent air Moon Moon, “Did you just push me off a fucking boat di Angelo?"


End file.
